As It Is Only
by Nymph Du Pave
Summary: {Finished} CLex: Rated for a bad words. A relationship finds itself within the course of time. New style. Hope you all enjoyed it and, please, don't hesitate to drop a line.
1. Chapter One

TITLE: As It Is Only[1/6]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
SUMMARY: CLexy. Something New. In the future but not too far. Still mainly in Smallville.   
DISCLAIMER: The WB, DC Comics, MillarGoughInk, Tolin, Robbins, and Davola [along with whomever else] own this wonderfully cute show. I am merely borrowing the characters to use in my own evil ways and will try to return them as mentally cognizant and stable as when I took them [with the exception of the incredibly handsome and elegant Michael Rosenbaum of whom I might never let go ;)], but I can't make any promises. The Muse controls these fingers.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: First is first: I am working _Neverland_'s ending [trust me when I say that if I hadn't changed it you all would have hated me as much as most people hated Thomas Harris for that Hannibal peice of shit] and then the last in the Trilogy. Got the plot, just working on the ending to one so that I can begin the next. [Big thanks to Diane! I'm not giving up and can't thank you enough for the in depth reviews!!]. Now, about the story at hand: This is stuff in a brand new style for me. It's already finished, btw, so it's not taking away from my time on _Neverland_. Not used to the style. I wrote the majority [little over 3,600 words] between the hours of 2:00 am and 4:45 am. This morning. Could not get to sleep, this has not been betad either so, please, bear with me here.   
FEEDBACK: Please. I love it as it inspires me [Fernie, Diane, everyone else! Thank you guys!] to work my hardest. It's important in the world of fanfic to know that your writing reaches and touches people. Or that it sucks and could use some improvement.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

**As It Is Only**   
**By Nymph Du Pave**

As the dance music throbbed in the background, I struggled to remember what exactly it was that had first drawn me to Lana. 

"It's actually very important," Lex half-shouted, taking a sip of his Ty-Nant. I looked away, towards the dark, towards the swinging colored lights and the wave of sultry teens. It was a habit I had long since grown accustomed to. There was something a little too intimate about Lex and his favored water bottles. Just something a little too intense and it always left me feeling uncomfortable with no real reason as to just why. 

"**Never leave this place**," boomed the Talon's new sound-system. "**The only place I need to be**." 

"Well," I muttered, still perplexed by his question. "It was just _something_." 

"**At sunrise**." 

"A feeling," I finished lamely. 

Lex nodded as if he had been expecting just that answer. "Yes, but what _kind_ of feeling, Clark? What _kind_?" 

I sighed. What did it matter? And why, why, why did Lana have to decide once again to throw a test of our friendship my way? Another test dealing with truth. 

A grind, a bump and Lex was stepping closer to get away from two kids very much into their dancing. My gut tightened and I blushed. Why my body reacted strangely towards his I'm sure I'll never know. Maybe something to do with his concentrated exposure to those nasty green rocks as a child. 

I rolled my eyes, knowing the excuse could not be that simple. 

Lex smiled a small, clandestine Lex-smile and tapped my chest with his free hand. "Was it the kind of feeling you get here? Or here?" 

He tapped my crotch with the bottom of his water bottle and I swallowed. My throat felt warm and a lot smaller than it had been a minute ago. 

"Both," I said, my strained throat producing little more than a whisper, but he nodded. 

A hand settled itself on my shoulder and I instantly noticed the lack of depth in Lex's eyes. He was pulling away from me again, away from the owner of the hand and I could see the distaste in his body language. 

It was Lana. 

Chloe would have brought a smug smile and a look of interest. My parents or Pete would have conjured the respectful and proper side of Lex. Others would have brought out the surprising protectiveness. Only Lana forced out the disinterested side in Lex. 

"_She's bland, Clark_," whispered the highly intoxicated Lex of three months ago. Four days after Chloe's Junebug 18th, two days after Lex had walked in on Lana and I losing control to our sexual urges and the first time I'd seen Lex ever truly drunk. 

"_Her secrets aren't new, they're tried and old_." 

"_I still want to know them, Lex_." My naïve little response. 

"_No, Clark. You don't. They'll bore. She'll bore_." 

"Hey guys." 

I turned to look her in the eyes and her doll's face beauty brought back to mind the words from two nights ago. The words that led to her grabbing me. 

_"I want to date you, Clark. I want to be with you." Her voice had been soft, her eyes distant in the reflected moon light. "But I want you to put me first. I have to come first to someone. I have to be there, foremost." _

I remember the confusion in my heart and soul. If she really was the one, then she would already be first. But she wasn't. My parents, Chloe, Pete and Lex were all higher concerns. Sexually and entertainment wise she was the first. But for friendship and intellectual foremosts, as far as who I would chose to be around... 

"But Lana," I began. Wherever I had intended to go, well, it never reached the beginning of that dusty little road. Her hands tugged on the lose waistband of my work jeans, her lips crushing against mine. My gut tumbled, my crotch throbbed and my mind swelled. It was a perfect aim and her hands were roaming up my chest with perfect intent, hands gracefully outlining the carving that was my stomach, feeling my hard lines. 

The same hand was on me now and my mind flashed forward past the deepening of the kiss, past the part where she pushed me into the wall and gasped her little gasp reminding me of the cheerleader inside when she felt the hard stab of my erection against the soft cushion of her stomach. My blood had soared. I could picture perfectly that round little mouth on me, her tongue licking, her lips closing- 

That's when Lex had walked in on us. Or more accurately, the moment Lana's hand had started down my pants - two days after Chloe had announced her intent to leave for Metropolis, fifteen minutes after Lana had come to console me, two minutes after I had become completely aroused - Lex, with his old MP3 player walked in and looked up. He, wearing his boxing gear because I in all my teenage glory had forgotten out workout scheduled, was exposed to my flushed self and Lana's attempts to find my erection. 

The tremendous guilt I had experienced at that moment had washed over me, coating me with its slimy residue. I still do not understand just why. To say things had been slightly awkward since would certainly be accurate if just a bit understated. 

The music switched to Motorhead's _Ace of Spades_, Lex's contribution to the latest **Talon Mix** [=Talon= _Vol. 42 - June, Year 4_] and I took a deep breath. 

Lana's jet black hair was pulled back into a bun at the top of her head, the deep cherry-red of the chopsticks glittered in the now bright white of the strobes. It depressed me for a moment. It was the perfect up-do to the perfect oriental dressing. Her burgundy dress and matching jewelry, shoes and wrap... 

In the four years that the Talon had been open, Lana had become very successful. She was the first out of our highschool group that had moved out already, and she was the first to have a brand new car bought clear and free with cash. 

I had gone with her to insure that her femininity was not intruded upon, a suggestion of my father's that I had completely agreed with. We both had been wrong however in our assessment of Lana's ability to judge a car's worth and the worth of the words coming from the salesman. 

"Enjoying the party?" 

I nodded, wondering. If we were a couple now would she be one to let me kiss her or touch her how I wanted? I doubted it very much. She was too in control of how she was percieved, something that I guessed grew from the fact that, as a child and young teen, everyone saw her for something she never wanted them to. Saw her weakest moment and thereby naming her as thus, the resulting product of a single moment in time when, truly she was stronger for that moment. Her life had become a mission statement, a drive to prove that she was something else. That her insecurity - the same insecurity that forced her to mold just how she looked through other people's eyes - didn't exist. 

"Great music." She was like a movie star in that she sheltered her live from even those closest. I wasn't sure just how close she would let me get, just how much truth she would show me, even if I gave her everything of mine. 

She grinned a perfect grin for the moment. "It should be," she said tipping her head to the side. All traces of the lisp I had once found so adorable was long gone, practiced away with the help of a very expensive, very good voice trainer. "You helped with the final editing." 

Behind her Lex caught my eye and my concentration on Lana flickered for a moment. There was always something about him that caught my eye. 

Lana, of course, was not blind to my distraction. Not through with being the center of my attention, she cleared her throat. When our eyes met, she looked satisfied and started talking about next month's compilation CD. 

The moment her eyes flickered towards something else, I took advantage and quickly searched the room for Lex. 

He was heading for the door. And watching me. 


	2. Chapter Two

TITLE: As It Is Only[2/6]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay. I have been stupid and lazy. I have an unedited FIRST VERSION of the final chapter of ILS. It might turn into two by the time I'm done but I'm not sure. And yes there is more to the trilogy. I will finish it. And post it. As soon as this story is done with, it will be the next thing posted. Maybe the middle of next week because of how many hours I will be working this weekend and Monday, but it will be posted. Then the rest of _Neverland_. I am SO sorry for the delay and appreciate the reminders and patience. Thank you guys so much.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

**As It Is Only**   
By Nymph Du Pave 

"Clark, I don't think you understand." 

I picked up another silk shirt from his suitcase and tossed it to the floor. "No," I spat out. "I don't." 

Lex sighed but patiently retrieved the shirt from the floor. When he stood up to replace it, four more garments of various purposes littered the champagne colored carpet. One had landed not far from my book bag where my plane ticket stuck out of the top pocket. My _canceled_ plane ticket. 

Lex dropped the shirt back onto the suitcase and sat down. His body sagged in a most decidedly not Lex way. "I just don't want you to come." 

The statement was blunt. Missing was the cushion for the blow; present were the hard words forming an even harder concept. A sharp intake of breath and I was on Lex like a hound. 

"I'm you're best friend, we've been planning this trip forever, I had to convince my dad, he didn't talk to my mom for a whole week, we had to bake him this huge apple pie, if you had seen my mother after picking those damned rutabagas, and then the fact that I saved up in the first place-" 

"I would have paid." Whispered, lost and dead-lined. There was no fight, no matter-of-factly here. I was sure that it was merely stated out of habit and I knew for a fact that Lex usually strove to fight against the unnecessarily habitual. 

I frowned, tipping the suitcase and spilling the rest of it's contents onto the floor. Lex threw up his hands in a very unlike-Lex gesture and flopped onto the bed. "You're not coming with me and that's that, Clark. I've already refunded the ticket-" He held up his hand to stop my inquiries. "I'm a Luthor, I can do what I want, don't ask how I got it done. It doesn't matter anyhow. The point is still the point. You're not going. Period. I don't think it's a good idea, and this is what I don't think for reason I know you will never understand. So be pissed, I'll find a way to apologize when I get back." 

I stood there, swaying on what felt like poorly cemented-to-the-floor feet, utterly and to the bone stunned. This wasn't a tone I'd ever heard Lex use [especially with me], and this wasn't an expression I'd ever seen Lex give, but I knew in both accounts that he was serious about the matter and dead-set. I was sure there was something I could do to get him to change his mind but at the same time I knew that there was only one thing and it felt as if we weren't ready for it, whatever 'it' was. 

So what else could I do. 

I snatched my bookbag off the floor, looking the other way as the useless ticket/proof of betrayal fluttered to the carpet. I headed out, hurt, stunned, pissed and feeling neglected. 

Neglected and unloved.   
  



	3. Chapter Three

TITLE: As It Is Only[3/6]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

**As It Is Only**   
By Nymph Du Pave 

"Do you think I'll ever find her?" I asked, holding a picture of me, Pete and Chloe. We were all twelve at the time and Chloe had not yet gotten into the habit of making her own clothes. It was also before she had cut her hair in the style of Ellen DeGeneres, so it was long and in a ponytail, her mud-smeared white clingy-tee and stained short-shorts reflecting what had once been a tom-boyish streak. 

"I think you'll find you're one and only," Chloe returned in a guarded tone. I looked up to catch a look that matched her voice. "As long as you don't get too heavily interested in labels and keeping them politically correct." 

I rolled my eyes. "And what does this newest Chloe Codicil mean?" 

She grinned and went back to packing the last of her bric-a-brac. "Oh, I think you will, in time, find out, love." 

I sighed a big, heavy, 'the-world-will-never-understand-me' sigh and tossed myself dramatically onto her bed. I remember the one time I had turned to her for console for I had been in such a depressed state but had not been able to pinpoint the exact cause. I just knew it wasn't Lana, and when it wasn't Lana that depressed me, Chloe was the cure. 

That night we had gotten drunk, and confessions were uttered that, in the light of the bright, much too cheery hangover sunlight, had been flushed from memory. I've always felt such a loss at that. It had been a good night, an important night and I can't help but think that Lana, Pete and... and Lex were involved somehow. Unwittingly, unknowingly, but still involved. 

Still integral. 

"I'll miss you, Clark," and before I could look up at her there was a weight on the bed beside me that belied her new position. I automatically embraced her lying form next to mine, not yet opening my eyes. "Then don't go." 

She laughed, but I heard the tears she forced her will to hide. "Then I wouldn't grow. We all need to grow, Clark. My growth is Metropolis. Yours is- is here. Right now anyway." 

I opened my eyes, suddenly gripped with the need to be reassured. "How can you know that?" My hand tightened on her waist. "How can you possibly-" 

"Just trust me, Clark," she whispered and that was all I needed. Because I did. And even if she was wrong, she thought she was right. 

For some reason, so did I. 

  
  
To be continuted tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter Four

  
TITLE: As It Is Only[4/6]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and emails! Now, to address a continuing theme: eh-hem, of course I will finish this fic. Where on Earth would anyone get the idea that I would do anything less?!? [;P / :)] BTW, I do have strenuous apologies for those I have kept waiting.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

**As It Is Only   
By Nymph Du Pave**

I slammed the truck door, angry and lucky by a long-shot that I had had the forethought to control my strength. There were people around. 

"You're just making this more difficult than it has to be, Clark." I heard Pete's rapid footsteps as he struggled to follow me. He really was so loyal. With everything that my negligence had done, all the stress it had added... My single-minded crave to save those more helpless had thrown him into countless situations that could have cost him his life. And he still refuses to let me throw a game here, or pay for a movie there. 

Frustrating, but loyal. 

"She won't talk to me, so fine. I won't talk to her. I don't play these stupid, bullshit games." 

"You do with Lex." I opened the library door too hard and heard a squeak. Lex... Yes, Lex. I did a lot with Lex that I normally wouldn't do with others, forgave more than I usually forgave. Dreamed more than I usually dreamed. _That_ relationship was no where near on par with anything else I knew. Nothing was even nearing the course. 

And it was impossible to explain. "That's different, Pete. He's a busy millionaire. I can't exactly expect myself to be that high up on his priorities." 

I knew that Pete sensed the hurt through the sarcasm because he said nothing until we sat down. "Clark, man, she's practically your girlfriend." 

"And is it worth it? No." 

Pete looked at me, clearly exasperated. "You've been after her for how long now? And you're not willing to work it out over a little-" 

"She's a control freak." I could feel the stares of strangers and forced my volume down a couple of notches. "You with your own little brand of chilvery might think that the woman always comes first in the relationship. You don't like to fight just to make peace. You'd fall right into her hands, do exactly what she wants you to do just to make her happy." 

"And, as the man who loves her, that would be my main concern." 

I bit my lip. Maybe he was right. If I truly loved her maybe I would be able to put up with this shit. But nobody should _have_ to. If she truly loved me, would she change _her_ ways for _me_. "I'm sick of all of the double standards in our relationship. It's all, in her mind, up to her. And I can't deal with a control freak." 

"You could with, Lex." 

This time Pete was wrong and I was angry that he made everything about Lex even more than I tended to. "Lex always tried to control the situation." I shook my head. "Never _me_". 

It was Pete's turn to stare in silence. He was surely pissed that, after all my longing and waiting, I couldn't make my perfect woman and our perfect relationship come to fruition. 

"It's not worth it." Pete was issuing a statement in a tone that sounded like stupid awe. "Six years, all through high school, man! And it's not worth it?" 

"No." 

He shook his head, pissed and looked down at his menu. I knew that he would eventually forgive what he saw as imcompetence and unbelievability. "Then tell her." He pushed himself back from the table, settling into the chair and staring at our waitress as she approached us, the pop of her gum breaking the silence between his demand and my reply. 

"I intend to." 


	5. Chapter Five

  
TITLE: As It Is Only[5/6]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

**As It Is Only   
By Nymph Du Pave**

"So that's it," Lana snapped. She picked up a bunch of plates from a now deserted table in the corner of her precious Talon. "Years of wanting me, of fighting every other guy showing any sign of interest in me, years of wanting this and that's all you could give me." 

I was fuming already, and her words certainly did nothing to put my temper to rest. "God, Lana. Listen to yourself. You're so far into viewing yourself from other people's eyes, from trying to perfect what's 'all about the Lana', that that's all there is to your world. You." 

"Like you said, Clark. My world. I don't see anyone else our age struggling with the way everyone else sees her. I don't see anyone else as successful as me, nor as lonely." 

"You're only lonely because of the way you treat people." 

"I only treat people the way that I am felt. If I don't feel trusted," she said, her eyes colding hinting at an ever-constant problem in our fucked up relationship. "Then I don't trust." 

"You can't force someone to trust you, Lana!" 

She tossed the plates onto the counter. "And what, tell me, what isn't to trust about me? I work so hard to be perfect, to live up to the view that people _need_ to have of me and my life, that I am damned close to being so. I work too hard at doing everything in my life to make sure it's all perfect and I don't _need this shit_!" 

"You can't make _me_ perfect, Lana. You can't make me into exactly what you want me to be." 

"I could if you gave me half a chance." 

I stopped, not able to believe she wasn't in denial about her self-centered views. This was the woman I thought was my eternal? "Lana, we're through. No more. I can't keep giving and giving, forgetting and forgiving-" 

"What do you have to forgive?" she asked, stomping towards me, the click-click of her little nine-west shoes, matching the clitter-clatter of her earings. And of course, even with her anger, her hair framed her face, her face was made up to match the pink of her shirt, the black buttons of the shirt made to fit the belt and the shoes and the clittery-clattery earings- 

I shook my head. "Everything. The little tests you put me through to judge me, to see if I was worthy of our friendship. The times that I pissed you off with something inane, something completely ridiculous, something that a fucking child would have thought you idiotic for and still you punish me. Days, weeks, even months a few times where I was on your shit-list and you didn't love me enough to tell me what I did wrong. No, you buried yourself into your hollow reflection of a world and refused to let me in, thinking only of yourself and how right you were for it, how completely and utterly strong you were to ignore me." I breathed in, unable to believe so much had come out. "What a brave martyr you are, Lana." 

Lana just stood there, knocked out of her composure and it felt good. It felt good to give a little of the hurt instead of constantly being on the receiving end. Because this time the hurt was for her and it was the fucking truth. 

"You were a chicken, afraid of change, afraid of losing your composure, afraid of things not going your way. If you had just trusted me, Lana," I whispered. "If you had just not pushed me the fuck away." I tried to hold back the tears, and they stayed, but only with the strongest of iron will I was not completely sure would hold. This was a friend I had lost and there had never, ever been anything that I could have done to keep her. I had done everything right that I could have, tried my hardest and still she had shoved me away. 

"I could have loved you, Lana. I could have been able to share myself with you. But now that's all lost. And it's completely and utterly your fault." 

I forced myself to leave, overcome by the surprising sob I heard behind me before I shut the door. Maybe she would change. Maybe she wouldn't. But I knew that I already had. And that was enough to keep me walking.   
[keep going, only one more] 


	6. Chapter Six

  
TITLE: As It Is Only[6/6]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay. So, now that I'm done posting this one, guess I should start getting ready for the ending of '_Neverland_'... Hopefully the middle of next week.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

**As It Is Only   
By Nymph Du Pave**

It was the part where the female cop repositioned the gun in the robber's hand, giving it to the victim of the robbery. Since time had been frozen in the book, it had felt as if it were also here and now, frozen and I was alone in the world. It was just me, Harry and his partner that moved and breathed in the split second that the world had parted. 

That's why the knock had scared the ever living shit out of me. And only Koontz was really good enough to impart a since of internal link with the characters so deep you felt as though, at times, you breathed with them. And normally nothing could drag my attention completely away. 

Normally. 

Lex entered the room and the adventures that I had currently been reading about flew from my mind, lost to the fact that, really I'd read Dragon Tears only about a million times and Lex, well, Lex... I hadn't seen nor spoken to him in almost two whole years. 

Time flies when you're not paying attention. 

Pete stood up at the other end of our dorm room and, looking back and forth between us, made his soundless escape from the land of uncomfortable bystanders. Now there was only Chewy, his poor pet rat, to hear and feel and really, Chewy was doing fine with his distraction. Sleep. 

"Etiquette requires that we spend about half an hour on meaningless chit-chat before we get to the point." 

I nodded. "Really?" 

"I was never one for etiquette though." 

"I know. So... The point would be?" I asked, my throat suddenly very dry, my heart thumping like a millon race horses on green. These sensations were very familiar. Had these been the sensations that I had once had myself convinced were meaningless? 

I was once a lot more gullible. 

Lex's cool eyes surveyed me carefully. "You tell me." 

Suddenly I knew, I knew that if I passed this off as another game, as another friendly chemistry 'thing' between me and Lex, if I ignored the sensations that were multiplying by the millisecond... 

I would lose him if I didn't react with the right sense of honestly. And this time I know I would lose him forever. He would never again drop by because he'd just used up his well of courage as far as our friendship, our love had once gone, and he's used it up walking through my door. He located me, entered my domain and set up the conversation. 

It was up to me to take it in the right direction. Without further hesitation, I threw the book over to my right and it landed in the sun, the reflection of the green foil cover landed squarely in the middle of Lex's chest, making it look as though he had a heart of that green stone that once made me sick. I knew it was a sign but I wasn't sure what it was trying to tell me, so I assumed. I assumed it was giving me my icebreaker. My point. 

"I'm not really normal," I said and sat up. Normally, you wouldn't just blurt things like this out. Normally, you would build up, drop clues, let the love of your life build up their own thoughts. Normally, then, and only then, would you let the bomb drop as softly as you could without cradling it because, let's face it, you need to know if your relationship can survive the aftershock. 

Here however, there was nothing I would even think to approach 'normally'. 

"Really," I said standing and closing the distance between me and Lex. Handsome Lex. "What I am is probably what you've assumed." 

Assumed my ass, I think as I reach past him to really make sure the door is shut, as it tends to stick. My arm brushed his shoulder and my face was within inches of his. My heart leaps. 

Lex knows. He's studied me and the rocks and whatever else he found years ago in Kansas. But those are his secrets to tell, his confessions to make and, just as he knows these inevitable truths of mine, he knows that it's important, integral for him to come out about it. Just as I will mine. These next few hours, hell days, minutes, seconds,[whatever, it's just time], are crucial. It's all a matter of trust. Of decency. 

"I'm an alien." 

"Really," he whispered and I can tell that he's too choked up to give his own confession right at this moment. 

And that's when it hits me. He came here expecting to lose me. Expecting me to let us slip away. And maybe, just maybe, in some alternate universe, I did do that. And the heart of green the book foreshadowed would begin to grow that very day. 

My forehead drops to rub against his, my heart is now beating through my chest and my lungs have shrunken horribly. My chest feels restricted and when he places his hand hesitantly there, I shut my eyes. The need for contact is too great. 

"You mean to much to me." I suddenly feel his mortality is not my own, that time is like in the book. Precious. I can hold onto these seconds but I have not the power to freeze a moment so that I may change the outcome. One chance is all I get. 

"As it is only right to tell you," I say choking back a sob, forcing a grip with my lips so close to his. "I think I should have realized a long time ago how much I love to love you." 

The lips against mine are strong, almost brutal. They are clumsy with the passion of love and with the caffinated shakes borne of desire, of true longing. There is nothing perfect in this kiss, nor in the moments that follow. The fondling, the ripping of clothing, the bumping of heads, the uncertainty of where to lick and what to take. 

This, however, is the kind of love that consumes. And that is what, in the end, defies perfection.   
  
  
  
  
  


The End 


End file.
